


Forbidden Feelings

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You meet Shay again after two years of believing he was dead.Reader x Shay





	Forbidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and welcome to my 4th story for the Assassins Creed fandom, and my first attempt writing for Shay. Now as I am relatively new to writing for this fandom, I would appreciate it if you guys would let me know if you have any hints pointers and suggestions on anything I could do better with :) 
> 
> I will most likely end up changing the title for this story as I spent at least an hour thinking about it, and the title it has is the best I could come up with ^^" And this was supposed to be a drabble, but as always my brain pushed me to write 2k + words. Really need to have a talk with my muses...
> 
> Anyway moving on, I hope you all enjoy and until next time <3

The alley you stood in was quiet, only the distant sounds of the ocean and passing seagulls were heard. Behind you the rising sun illuminated New York city, and the space ahead of you where a familiar person was stood. Your eyes began to trace over his figure as he did the same. Slowly you began to lift your eyes further up his body, where they came to rest on the weapons he carried. A rifle sat on his back, along with the sword that hung in its sheathe on his hips. A hidden blade sat on his forearm, the metal shining in the morning sun. Your lips formed a frown when you noticed the red Templar cross sitting proudly on his chest. Your gaze then reached the familiar face that you hadn't seen for over two years, and you tried to keep your emotions in check.

“So I see everything Achilles told me was true, you did betray the brotherhood,” you said quietly. His brown eyes widened in surprise as he heard your voice, and he lowered the hand that was hovering over his sword. 

“(Y/N)...?”

His thick Irish accent was laced with the same surprise that resided in his eyes.

“I suppose you never expected to see me again,” you replied in the same tone of voice. “ I know I never thought I'd see you again, not when I thought you were dead.”

Your eyes followed his movements from underneath your hood as he moved forward a few steps. 

“I tried searching for you over two years (Y/N),” he answered, but before he could continue you cut across his next words.

“Do enlighten me as to why Shay. Did the Templar dogs order their pup to kill me? Can't say I'm surprised, I have killed rather a few of the pack.”

After your mentors at the homestead gave you the news that he had been killed, you threw yourself into your training to keep yourself distracted from thinking about him. Once your training had been completed, you were sent out on assassination contracts that had been placed on high ranking members of the order. 

“I could never hurt you.”

Shay's words interrupted your thoughts, and you clenched one of your hands into a fist in an attempt to keep your emotions in control. 

“So just how do you think I felt when I returned from a mission a few months back?” you questioned with a growl. “I come back to an empty house, only to have Achilles tell me that my mentors and my best friends are dead though the actions of a man I thought I knew. I don't recall being happy about it Shay, not when I remember standing in front of three unmarked graves. ”

“They forced my hand (Y/N). Do you think for a second that I enjoyed killing them?”

He took another step towards you, and your hand moved towards the sword that hung at your side. You felt your eyes begin to water, and shook your head to try and keep them at bay.

“I don't care if they forced your hand or not, you still killed the people who were supposed to be your friends. If you're here to kill me as well Shay, I won't stand back and make it easy for you.”

You matched his step forward with taking one back, and silently cursed when you felt a single tear trail down your cheek. Shay took another step forward, and began speaking again. 

“I never set out to deliberately hurt you. And I've told you already, I haven't been ordered to kill you. It wouldn't matter if the grand master gave me that order, I could never harm you.”

You huffed as you listened to his words, and went to wipe away another tear that had trailed down your cheeks.

“Damn it...” you muttered to yourself. Shay's eyes observed you as you fought with your emotions, and he found himself moving forwards again. Noticing he had moved toward you again, you took a few more steps backwards until your back hit the stone wall of the alley you were in. 

“Stay away from me...” you began in a low voice which you hoped sounded threatening. “Otherwise you'll be going back to your grand master in pieces.”

“What's stopping you from doing it then (Y/N)?” he replied as he continued to take slow steps towards you, taking no notice of the warning you had just given him. “If you meant that, I would already be dead.”

As he paused his movements towards you, he noticed more tears falling from underneath your drawn hood. He lifted his hand up with the intention of wiping them away, but the sound of your twin hidden blades engaging stopped him in his tracks. Looking down at your wrists, he saw the metal of the blades shining in the morning sunlight.

“I'm warning you Shay...”

The words that slipped from your mouth didn't seem to deter him. He cautiously took another step towards you keeping his eyes on your blades, and his fingers made contact with your cheek to wipe away the wetness. Stiffening up as you felt his fingers on your cheek, you turned your head away to try and keep your face hidden from him. His hand then strayed from your cheek and moved upwards to the hood still covering your face, and gripped it with the intention of pulling it back. Sensing that he had dropped his defences, you thrust your hidden blades towards his chest. The end of the blades just caught the black leather of his trench coat when his hands came up and prevented your blades digging deeper. His grip tightened as you struggled to release yourself, and you finally lost control of your emotions. Tears were now freely falling down your cheeks, and you hated that you had so easily fallen apart in front of the enemy. An enemy that you loved.

“Why did you kill them? Couldn't you have found another way?”

You withdrew your hidden blades shakily, and when Shay heard the familiar click he released your wrists.

“If there was another choice, I would have taken it. They didn't listen to me (Y/N), what else was I supposed to do?” he replied. Without giving you a chance to protest, Shay pulled you into his arms and embraced you gently. And as the familiar scent of whiskey and leather invaded your senses, you felt yourself begin to fall deeper into the emotions you were trying to fight. Emotions that assassins were taught to avoid like the plague. His chest rumbled against yours as he sighed heavily and then he moved to hold you at arms length.

“Can I see your face now, or are you going to try and kill me again?”

Letting out a shaky hiccough, you reached up to your hood and slowly slid it back to it's resting place on your neck. Your long (H/C) hair fell down the front of your chest, brushing the top of your stomach as it came to rest there. Shay's eyes drifted from your hair and stopped at your cheeks, softening as he looked at how red they were.

“Your hair has grown,” he commented reaching a hand out towards it and running it between his fingers. Watching his movements you quietly replied, “As you pointed out, it's been two years Shay..”

Pausing in his movements, he looked back up to your face and spoke again.

“In which case, I must ask you something.”

Raising an eyebrow you observed him with a questioning look, fully expecting him to start asking questions about the brotherhood and its plans.

“Do you still love me as you did two years ago?”

Staring at him as the words came out of his mouth, you found yourself speechless at his question. And as you began to process what he'd just said, memories of the past started to flood your mind. From the first time you had met him when you joined the Assassins, and the way he had grinned at you as he welcomed you into the homestead. To the time that you both shared your first kiss as you stood on the cliff side over looking the ocean. Then blushing when the other Assassins gave you both knowing smiles.

Feeling a hand shaking you gently, you were brought back down from your thoughts to see Shay looking over you with concern. And as your eyes started to take his figure in, you felt your affection for him begin to rise again. Shaking your head you tried to move away from him, only then did you realise that you were still against the brick wall of the alley.

“Shay I can't...” you started as you avoided eye contact with him. Feeling his eyes on you was enough to make you want to sink back into the wall behind you. “You're still a Templar. I'd be considered a collaborator for standing here talking to you. Besides, you know what the council would do if they found out I was in relationship with one. We both know that I'd be killed and labelled a traitor.”

You heard him release a heavy sigh.  
“And they wonder why people defect..” he muttered to himself. Placing a hand at the side of your head, he used his other to lift your chin up so you were looking at him.

“Forget about them for a second and answer the question.”

Tilting your chin up a little more so he could look into your eyes, he waited patiently for you to answer him. A few second passed as you thought about his words, and considered the consequences of what you were about to say. Your eyes scanned the area you were both in to check there was no one else there before you spoke. Your grey eyes landed back on his brown ones which were watching you expectantly. 

“It broke my heart when I thought you were dead Shay. I thought I could let go of you and move on with my life,” you told him. He remained silent as you carried on speaking, his face difficult to read. “Now I've seen you again I realise I was wrong. I loved you two years ago, and I still feel the same way..”

As you finished speaking and you finally looked at him, you saw the start of a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Thought so.”

Without giving you a chance to answer him, he leaned forward and kissed you gently before you could stop him. You felt yourself leaning into the kiss, your arm finding it's way around his neck to keep yourself steady. The world around you faded away, until you heard loud chiming of the cities clock tower in the distance. You cursed as you placed a hand on his chest to push him away. 

Giving you a confused look he asked, “What's wrong?”

Counting nine chimes, you looked up to see that the sun had fully risen illuminating fluffy white clouds that were drifting lazily across the sky.

“I should have been back to report to the council by now,” you said again with more cursing as you trailed off. Shay nodded briefly with a noise of acknowledgement. 

“You better get going then.”

“Yes I should, but so you know Shay,” you replied. “I can't rush back into this relationship, it will take a while for me to accept who you are now and who you work for.”

“I know. I need to tell you the truth about what happened, and why I was forced to kill the other assassins.”

Quietly nodding, you moved away from your position in front of him and straightened out your robes. You then took hold of your hair and pushed it into your hood before pulling it up. 

“I don't know how long it will be, but I will be in contact to set up a meeting so we can talk properly.”

“I won't be leaving New York for a month. I'll be around.”

Nodding again you walked a few steps backwards, and took one final look at him.

“Goodbye Shay. I'll be in contact soon.”

With that, you turned around and walked to the end of the alley to join a crowd of people that happened to be walking past. Shay's eyes followed your figure until you disappeared, and he found himself hoping that when he saw you again, you would listen to what he had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Tumblr account which I am trying to build up, where I will be posting all of my updating schedule and some stories I don't post on here. I also will start doing requests if they are asked for. Find me at iceboundstar.tumblr.com :3


End file.
